Chasing after me
by xRinyukix
Summary: We meet first time at the Cafe. I have fall for you and this is not helping me. I love you and I promise to accept whoever you are no matter you are a killer or savior. I will follow you to the end of the earth. 2-shot. G27R
1. Chapter 1

Chasing after me.

Summary: We meet first time at the Cafe. I have fall for you and this is not helping me. I love you and I promise to accept whoever you are no matter you are a killer or savior. I will follow you to the end of the earth.  
2-shot. G27R

Warning: Swearing, mistake .

_A.N: A 2 shot written by me :D . I have prepaid for the "Bunny's Ideal Partner". The last thing I need is a Beta. Whoever having interest to Beta it, please Pm me : ._

_This is beta by no one, having interest to beta the next chapter? PM me :D_

Enjoy ~

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"Reborn, you own me cheese cake and strawberry sundae." The brunet said while reading his book with title '_Body Language_.'

A raven with fedora pull out his wallet and took out 100 Euro _(About 125 USD)_.  
100 Euro is a small amount for a hitman and assassin.

The man know as Reborn walk to the couch that the brown haired teenage seated on and seat beside him.

Reborn hand the green coloured (color) cold hard cash to the younger one. The boy slam his book together and took the cash without looking at it.

"Goshiso-sama** Reborn." The brunet said smiling at the fedora raven. Tsuna standing up prepaid to leave for his little feast.  
"Keep the change Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said and sigh in defeat.

Tsuna or Tsunayoshi put his book he is currently reading into his black sling back. He put the cash into his pocket and his wallet to another side of his pant.

_**Goshio-sama = Thanks for the meal._

The brunet wore a white hoodie that have long sleeve , nice blue strip at the sleeve, the hoodie have a small pocket somewhere at the lower part parallel to each other and have a bright orange colour (color) 27 at the middle of his shirt .

The hoodie combine with a long pair of jeans that have pocket both side.

Tsuna sling his bag to his side and prepaid to leave, he wore his blue in colour (color) sneaker.  
The boy turn his head back and said "I am going Reborn, take care of the house."

Tsuna left the house after getting a nod and been tease by the older man something  
"You thought I am a child? Dame-Tsuna."

The brunet took a small walk to the bus stop, to have a ride to the city. Tsuna have a Sport bike ** himself, he doesn't want to stand out with the big motorcycle of his.

The bike is normally use when he is on a kill. Fight or flea is an important thing to know for his job.

_**Sport bike = Sport bikes emphasize speed, acceleration, braking, and cornering on paved roads typically at the expense of comfort and fuel economy in comparison to less specialized motorcycles. Comparatively high performance engines resting inside a lightweight frame._  
_(From wiki )_

* * *

After a small ride from the bus, he hope off to the station and start walking to his destination 'Haru-Haru Cake house'.

The cake house is one of the most popular shops that sold well made cake and dessert. Tsuna find out this shop through some website and this is the second time he went there.

Just one bite of the cake you will fell for it, like the taste of first love.

Tsuna sat on a table in the corner. His place have the best view to the outside and not stood out , since he want to taste his cake to the fullest without anyone to disturb him.

The shop is crowded because its lunch hour. The customers are some high schooler, some parents that bring their kid to the shop, some office lady and a few pair of love bird.

Later a waitress had get his order with blueberry cheesecake, black forest cake, mango pudding and strawberry sundae.

_**Common knowledge._  
_Cheesecake-The earliest attested mention of a cheesecake is by the Greek physician Aegimus._  
_Black forest cake - Black Forest gâteau (British English) originated in Germany._

_Mango pudding - Is a dessert that originated in India .It has a rich and creamy texture._

_Sundae- The sundae is an ice cream dessert. It typically consists of a scoop of ice cream topped with sauce or syrup, and in some cases other toppings including chopped nuts, sprinkles, whipped cream, or maraschino cherries._

10 minutes later.

The waiter is back with Tsuna's food. The food is left placed on the table, Tsuna stared at it with sparkling eyes and give off small flower around it.

"Itadakimasu." The assassin said softly and took his metal spoon that is beside him to scoop the corner of his cake.

"Kyaa" is the word Tsuna almost scream out. The boy ravish is cake silently on his corner.

Suddenly a blond sit facing in front of him, and said "If you don't mind me sitting here ."

It's now fully crowded in the shop, you have no chance to sit except to share a table with others.

Tsuna just nod without looking at him. A different waitress came and took the blonde's order with a blushing face.

Some high schooler point at the blond saying "How handsome is him." "Do he have a girlfriend ?" and "KYAAAA~"

Tsuna look up with some cream beside his mouth , the thing at he first saw is a handsome sunshine blonde sitting in front of him with sky blue eyes .  
The blonde know as Giotto.

Giotto chuckled a little at the sight of him. Tsuna quickly took a napkin and wipe it of.  
Well Tsuna is pouting at the stranger in front of him.

Later on, the waitress with flushing face has come back with Giotto's order.

The waitress put his food carefully on the table. Giotto order some Tiramisu**, Ice-cream cake, cheese tart and custard pudding aka in japaneese Puddi Puddi (purin プリン ).

The female try to flirt with the blonde, but the blond just ignore it and smile like nothing. The waitress just went back with a sad face and some high schooler laugh at it.

_Lesson time :D_  
_**Tiramisu - Tiramisu ([tiɾamiˈsu], Italian spelling: Tiramisù; lit. "pick me up") is an Italian cake and dessert._  
_The translation of the name Italian tiramisù (tirami sù) means "pick-me-up" (metaphorically, "make me happy"). This may refer to the caffeine in the espresso and effect of cocoa used in the recipe._

_**Ice cream cake - Ice cream cake is either ice cream in the shape of a cake or ice cream and cake layered together to make a single form. The idea of ice cream cake came from desserts composed of cream and cookies or cake called trifles, which first turned up in the Renaissance_

_Cheese tart- The pastry is usually shortcrust pastry; the filling may be sweet or savoury, though modern tarts are usually fruit-based, sometimes with custard._

_**Custard pudding- Crème caramel (French: [kʁɛm kaʁaˈmɛl]), flan [flɑ̃], or caramel custard is a custard dessert with a layer of soft caramel on top, as opposed to crème brûlée, which is custard with a hard caramel top. The dish is eaten throughout the world._

_Thanks you class~ Just joking …_

Tsuna have already finish half of his meal and now with his mango pudding . Very time that Giotto has his dessert he never distracted by anything but now he is focusing the view in front of him.

The view is a cute brunet eating and playing with his pudding. Giotto slowly scoop at his Tiramisu and enjoying the scene.

Giotto try to start a conversation with the younger one, but failed since the brunet only replied with a "Hn" or nod. Tsuna already finish his meal and now stared on his empty plate.

When Giotto almost give up, Tsuna muttered out some word.  
"I want your tart." Thats all Tsuna said. He stands up stretch toward the half bitten tart that Giotto holding and bite it.

Its a indirect kiss ~

Giotto try to suppress his blush and focus on it. Telling himself THIS IS NOT A INDIRECT KISS.

Tsuna order himself a plate of custard pudding since it looks so tasty.

The young brunet scoop some pudding into his mouth .While the blond eat his food.  
'Focus' Is now all over his brain, he can't look at the brunet straight into his eye without covering his blush, eat his food is now the only thing he can do.

Tsuna took his bag and went to the counter to pay his meal. When Giotto look up he can only see an empty seat in front of him.

A small note had lying innocently in front of him with nice hand writing.  
The paper wrote _"Ho già pagare per il vostro pasto.**_"

The blond look around to find the brunet. Tsuna had already exit the shop, Giotto chase after the younger boy.

At the street Giotto shouted at the brunette in Japanese. Since when having conversation with Tsuna, Tsuna have accent of Japanese.  
"Hey kid what's your name?"

"I am not a kid! I will tell you the next time we meet." With a small wave, Tsuna look away and straight to the bus stop to get home.

_Translation~_  
_Ho già pagare per il vostro pasto**- I have already pay for your meal._

The blond took out his phone and called his driver to pick him up at the shop.

A miracle just happen here, the blonde has fell for the boy .

* * *

Time skip ~ A week later.  
At Reborn and Tsuna's apartment.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna we are going for a job." Said the raven in fedora.

"What kind of job this time? Baka-Reborn." The brunet replies Reborn with a mocking tone.

Reborn threw a paper plane to the direction of Tsuna and he catches it easily.  
Tsuna flip open the folded paper and scan the paper carefully.

_Job: Kill Don of Moneta Famiglia._  
_Reward (?): 12 000 Euro (15 800 USD)_

"So whats with this family?"Tsuna said folding the paper into half.

"They are doing human trafficking secretly, thats what I find out." The raven answers back.

"We are accepting this job." Tsuna said while going into his working mode.

"I already accepted it knowing you will."

_-Apartment layout -_  
_1 living room_  
_3 room_  
_2 bathroom (1 in the living room and in the master bedroom)_  
_1 Kitchen_  
_1 dining hall_

Reborn took the master bedroom and Tsuna took one room, the remain one keep it empty.

They walk to the dining table and sat facing each other. Since it's the largest table they got, and the best place to plan a assassination.

"What is the best time to kill him?" Ask Tsuna that is taking out paper, pen, map and some must have material.

"Vongola Anniversary Ball."

"Mind to share?" Saids Tsuna scribbling on his piece of paper.

"Poison his liquor without getting anyone notice." Reborn took out a paper that wrote the invitation of the ball and handle over the paper to the brunet.

"No risk, huh? What if we fail? " Tsuna said seriously.

"We won't." Thats all Reborn reply with confident.

"Tch. We will go for Plan B if we fail." Tsuna replied, still scrawling on his poor paper.

* * *

Time skip (2 weeks from the cafe timeline)~  
The day for Vongola Anniversary Ball.

There standing in front of a large mirror, a raven in formal suit and a pity brunet that glaring at the raven.

"This is not in the plan." The brunet said. He is nearby to snap and strangle the fedora guy.

"The target is a pervy guy that likes cute 'girls'." Said the raven that acting innocent who will never effect his partner.

"Stop acting innocent Reborn. This won't work." Tsuna said boringly. "Do you remember what happened the last time I cross-dress?"

"You almost get raped by 2 big guys. But I save you in time." Reborn said smirking.

"Haha, very funny. What if you didn't save me in time?" Tsuna laughed fakely.

"This will never happen. Now get in the dress, the time is running low." The raven said and pushes the boy into the changing room.

"Tch. You own me this too." Said by a grumpy brunet and walk inside the room with his well made dress.

"Hn"

~Not a while xD~.

Tsuna came out wearing a dress light blue in color (colour). A big ribbon between his waist dark blue color and some sparkling glitter bottom part of the dress.

Reborn whistle and said. "The size is perfect right?"

"Yes, it fit perfectly." Tsuna said while blushing a little.

"Wear a wig, its better with those sexy spiky hairs of yours." Reborn said in teasing tone.

"Yes I know side burns."

Tsuna went to the make-up table and put on his wig with some accessories.

Tsuna now wore with his dress, a long brown wig that pulls together in princess hair style and a hair band that match with his dress perfectly.

"Here is the mask I prepaid last time we're on mission." Tsuna took a wooden box and open it.  
Storing inside is lying two beautiful mask that are staking each other.

"Here's your mask." Tsuna took it outside from the box carefully and placed it on table.

The mask is well made in hands. The mask in European style, that black in color with some shinny beads around it. The mask can be wear by tie the rope.

The another one is purple color that in similar style but with a purple artificial rose that is shinny and some glitter around it.

~A little time skip ~ About hour of more~.

Tsuna hop on the limo with Reborn. The driver drove them to the Vongola Mansion.

"By the way nero**, where you get the invitation?" Ask Tsuna and start putting his mask on since they are getting near their destination.

"I killed the guy and took it, Cielo**." Said Reborn in his normal tone.

"So deska…" Said Tsuna.

_** Nero- Black in Italian ._  
_**Cielo- Sky in Italian. They use code name when on mission to disguise them self._  
_** So deska – I see in Japanese._

"We are there now young lady."  
"Yes I know, Nero."

* * *

They went into Job Mode, not the playing behavior anymore, not went their working.  
The placed their life line to their job, never make fun of it.

They get off their vehicles and walk forward to the mansion. Reborn show their invitation to the guard and walk in together. Inside everyone is wearing their mask, chatting and eating.

They stayed in the corner to observed the room, looking for their target and look for the easiest way to escape. After a while, they split for not acting suspicious.

Reborn went into the crowded and girls start floating around him, saying "How handsome how muscular." While Tsuna went to the refreshment table and get some food and drinks.

He grab a plate start placing cupcakes and all kind of sweet stuff.

Now Tsuna is enjoying his cocktail. Maybe he should work now, he spare a glance at Reborn who nod after seeing him. The brunet placed down his drink and walk to a middle aged blonde. Before he could, a spiky blond invite him for a dance.

Why not? The raven is enjoying himself, maybe he should too. Tsuna took a hand of the blond and follow him to the dance floor. The brunet notice there is red rose in the man's pocket, there is only the host of the ball can have one.

_**I have no experience in dancing, please correct me if I am wrong._

Dammit. He got a host for dance partner. Tsuna look at the figure in front of him, spiky blond hair, and paled face, taller than him. Looks familiar.

"So, what's your name?" The blond start a conversation with the 'girl'.

"Cielo." Answer the brunet.

"What family are you from?" Ask another question by the blond.

'Shit. Stupid blond is getting information from me. If I am not wrong this guy is the Decimo.' Tsuna frown internally.

"That will be a secret." Tsuna give a neutral answer and licking his lip to hide his suspicious.  
Nope Giotto have already notice the weird acting of the girl.

"Have we met before?" The blond shoot out another question.

"Who knows."

After that they swap partner. Now Tsuna is dancing with Reborn who joined in later.

"What's with the guy?" Reborn said it closing their distance more, and now whispering in Tsuna's ear.

"Getting information from me."

"Stay away from him. I don't like it when you close with the guy. Remember." Reborn said getting his jealousy up.

"Don't get jealous Reborn, I am not yours. I will stay away from him, since it's quite dangerous with a host." Said Tsuna who is teasing Reborn.

Giotto POV.

_Damn, switched partner, I am getting into the good part. I know it I meet her before, my intuition is getting crazy by minute._

_Okay I don't like her, I am just getting information._

Normal POV.

Giotto has been pouting, but unnoticed by himself. The girl in front of him is nearly collapse, by the one in a life time sight.

Another switch partner have come. Now Tsuna is back.

"Welcome back, Cielo." Said the blond and smirking.

"Hn"

Tsuna left the dance floor after the music ends, he does not want to have any connection with the host.

Working time is here, Tsuna straighten his hair and dress walk to his target, Don of Moneta Famiglia.

"What to grab a drink?" Said Tsuna to the middle aged man. Smiling sweetly.

"Sure, darling."  
'Well a girl just fly to his bosom, why not accept it?' That's the pervert man think.

The man **pinch** Tsuna's ass that Tsuna is not amused at.  
'Bear with it Tsuna, don't let me stab you with my dagger. ' Tsuna thought.

Giotto and Reborn from far.  
_He pinch my her/Tsuna 's ass. I will fucking kill him, both of them giving off killing intent._  
_Girls that beside them is suffocating by the evil aura._

Tsuna grab a wine on the table and place a pill silently inside and it dissolve quickly.  
The pill is odorless and colourless (colorless) so no one will notice it.

The brunet gave the drink to the man and he took it without thinking. Giotto from a far sense that something is weird about the liquor, he walked toward the man and grab it from behind.

The man wanting to kill the one who took his drink, that gave by the cute 'lady'. He turn aside ready to shout at the asshole who took his cup, but he quickly retreat back and smile shakily at the Don of Vongola.

"Greeting Don of Vongola Family." Said the hot temper Don.

"Greeting to you to." Replied Giotto.

"Ummm my drink… " The Don of Moneta Famiglia said slowly, no one in this world want to offend the strongest Famiglia in this world.

"That wine is low quality, you should drink another one that I told my butler open."  
Giotto said calmly.

"Ahh yes." The boss walk to another direction, letting the 'girl' left behind.

"Tch." Tsuna twitched, damn that blonde head to spoil his plan. Tsuna start swearing under his breath in Japanese, Italian, French , Chinese and more.

"What did you do?" Ask the blond seriously.

"Nothing. Blonde head." The last part went unnoticed by the blond . Tsuna walk off later but Giotto grab unto the brunet's arm.

"Wait, don't go."

Tsuna just swing his hand off. Left the blond and walk to other else.

The brunet stand beside the window with Reborn.

"Failed huh Dame-Tsuna?" Said Reborn.

"Damn blonde. Why not Plan B? " Tsuna said pouting.

"Fine. Plan B, hit and run." Said the raven in bored.

Reborn went into the best position to kill the man by hand gun. Tsuna just go near the door, that have benefit to flee.

**-Page Separate-**

_-Bang-_ A gun shot was heard and there is haze spread through every corner of the room. People is getting crazy inside, the boss of family is getting their weapon out to self protection. Woman's is hiding in the corner but some brave one took their their weapon out ready to shot too.

Reborn and Tsuna is running outside the mansion, damn the brunet stumble and fall.

"Fuck this high-heel." Tsuna grab his foot wear and running in bear foot. Guard is chasing up to them.

Reborn pick Tsuna and ran. With those long and fast leg of him, Reborn lost them is as easy as shit. Tsuna just blush lightly and holding onto Reborn.

Tsuna has known Reborn for 5 years already. He first meet him is 15, when he went Italy to started working as assassin when 17. Now he is 20 and Reborn is 23.  
Reborn placed Tsuna on a sport bike. That he prepaid yesterday that hide behind some bush.

The raven started the engine and ran off in high speed.

"How the fuck girls walk and run with those high-heels for so long?" Tsuna muttered to Reborn.

**TBC .**

* * *

_Ciao minna, will update the another chapter in 1 weeks. That's all I want to said please do review and correct my mistake._

Random joke that I find from my friend's FB wall. xD

~Maybe I should'nt have drived home from the bar... especially since I walked there..."

~ If someone throws a rock at you, throw a flower back at them, but, make sure the flower is still in the pot!

~ I love competing in sporting events. But I think I have a problem with that silver medal. You win the gold, you feel good; you win the bronze, you think "Well, at least I got something." But when you win the silver its like "Congratulations! You ALMOST won!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chasing after me.**

**Summary:** We meet first time at the Cafe. I have fall for you and this is not helping me. I love you and I promise to accept whoever you are no matter you are a killer or savior. I will follow you to the end of the earth.  
2-shot. G27R

**Warning:** Swearing, OOC, Yaoi :D

Unbeta-ed.

A/N: Awww thanks for reading the last chapter.  
**AcrobalenoCanvas-san** you are the first alert I receive, how sweet !  
Thanks **R3iga1004-san, mangopudding-san, Butterfree-san** and **Misaki-san** for the review,  
love you. :D  
Last one, thanks to whoever makes this story to favorite and story alert.

**Recommend song:** Omoide Kakera by Neko from Nico Nico Douga.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chasing after me Chapter 2.**

That night the assassin and the world's best hitman went home safely.

**Time skip- A few weeks later.**

"Dame-Tsuna I am out for a few days, get yourself a simple job if you want." The raven male said.

"Oh, so where are you going?" Said by a brunet that lying on the couch at the living room.

"Yuni's (Uni) mansion to do some preparation for her _compleanno_**." Reborn said while checking on his gun and pet his chameleon, Leon.

"Oh yeah. I forgot the birthday party that she is holding." Tsuna sit up from his last position and walk toward facing Reborn.

Reborn gave Tsuna a hug and the younger boy hugged back.

"Give me a call if you need anything." The smaller male said.

"Yeah, sure."

Like this and the older man walk out with his bag that contain some of his personal thing and a lot of gun's bullet.

"Hmmmm~" Tsuna hummed to himself. Now he is alone, he needs something to kill his time. Something that can get extra money for Yuni's birthday gift and the new book that is on sale yesterday.

Tsuna have ton of saving in his Swiss bank account. Well he doesn't touch those in case of emergency happened.

The younger boy has all his earning to pay his house rental that half half with his partner.  
Spend another part of his money on his junk food and proper meal.  
Some spend on magazine, books and manga. Cut everything out he still have a lot and it go either the bank or the charity.

Tsuna donated a lot of money to the charity in the name of anonymous. He doesn't want anyone to know his identity

Getting a job isn't a bad idea. Something simple that can accomplish by himself and money is the keyword to the job.

The brunet took out his Iphone and press a few buttons to call his friend.

"Ciao, Spanner any job to do?"Said by the spiky hair teen and wait patiently.

"Come to my hideout if you don't mind Sawada**." The mechanical said.

"Right away." The brunet said and ended the call.

The teen tuck in his phone, sling on his bag and went out door.

_**Since in anime Spanner call Tsuna Vongola and now Tsuna have no relationship with it, I use Sawada._

* * *

Tsuna now arrived at another high class apartment. He stood in front of a door that he pressed on the door bell a few seconds ago. Soon the door opened itself since it's a electronic door.  
_(His the only one who got electronic door got since he edited its himself.)_

"Ciao Spanner. How are you?" The brunet said.

"Good. Looking for a kill right? "

Tsuna went to seated on the floor beside the blonde. Spanner house doesn't have any furniture. Except for his room that has a single bed, table and a chair. Other parts of his house were cover with his tool and stuff.

"Yup. Any good suggest?" The brown-haired teen took the bag beside him and digs in it.

"Here." Spanner pressed on a button on his laptop and a projector screen some information on the white wall. Tsuna got himself a 'Spanner homemade lollipop' that looked like a wrench. He opened the wrapper and popped it inside of his mouth.

Spanner is a mechanical that work for the mafia. He invents a humanoid robotic suit that calls 'Mosca' that sold to the mafia worth like millions. He also provides a lot of assassination job for Tsuna. **

Tsuna looks at the wall with information and study it carefully.

"Not a bad one. But no challenging at all. Who cares, I'm on it." Tsuna said in a confident manner.

"Hmmm, how's the candy by the way?" The blond said while working on his laptop.

"Not bad, strawberry your favorite flavor."

_-Dit Dit Dit-_ The printer printed out a paper and the Mini Mosca took it and handle to Tsuna.

"_Grazie_** Spanner." The assassin thanked the blonde and exits the house.

* * *

**Time skip. Few days from visiting Spanner's house.**

Reborn had informed Tsuna that today were the birthday celebration held.

Tsuna had brought the birthday gift for Yuni. A human sized teddy bear that wears a pure gold necklace with gems. The necklace is a set with a pendant that had a similar pattern with the flower mark on her cheek.

Besides that the teen brought also a white gold ring with diamonds. That's the best gift that Tsuna can think off. It's not like he have a lot of friend's birthday party to attend for.

Tsuna put the teddy bear carefully on the couch that he used to seat on, but not now. He has to take cares that large teddy bear.

After the bear thing, Tsuna have to go for his job. It's just a coincidence that his job has crash with his schedule. He had already accepted the job at early, no way he is going to push the job only for a party. He is professional.

Tsuna seated on the floor at the living room. The brown orb teen took a black case and opened it, it revealed a set of firearms. There are a long riffle, sniper, a pair of shot gun, knife and a lot of bullets.

Tsuna silently put in bullets into his weapon and wipe of some invisible dust. He packed everything to place and took out a paper and read it. It's most possible is his job's info.

_A picture of Tomaso Famiglia's boss._  
_Destroy Tomaso Famiglia._  
_Reward: 2500 (3160 USD) [The price still alright right? Think so.]_  
_Note: This Fagmilia is too annoying, we can't stand it anymore._

_By: Soldi Famiglia {Insert signature}_

Tsuna chuckled darkly and now in his job mode. "Kill time." The teen said to himself.  
Tsuna went into his room and change his clothes to a dark T-shirt and black skinny jeans.  
He wore his boots, took his case and went off with a slam on the door.

'The target should be at his house nearby garden.' Tsuna thought. He went flying with his bike toward his destination.

**Time skip~**  
Tsuna park his bike at some bush about his waist height, he have already locate his target sitting at the bench alone while eating some his ice-cream.

Tsuna smirk to himself and took out his Sniper. The brunet took a spot far enough to hit his target, he set everything out and aims at the idiot boss.

With the clothing of Tsuna, it does not gonna easy to spot him. With the perfect skill he have to shoot a defenseless guy should be easy as a pea.

_3_

_2_

_1 -Shoot-_

Shit. At the 0.1sec another man came out. Dammit this going to disadvantageous him a lot, specially the man is Vongola Decimo.

**-Flash back- [Did this count flash back?]**  
The blonde ran as fast as he can, he sense something unfavorable. Hope his not too late for it, he ran and ran for it. Yes he is now there, Giotto jump and pushed the boss of Tomaso Fagmilia down, costing him to crash at his ice-cream. A bullet passed through aqua eyes, cutting some hair in the process.

**-Back to timeline-**  
"Look what the hell do you do Vongola." Tomaso scream at the blonde, but the blonde pay no attention to it and stare at some part of the bushes.

_-Sha Sha-_ Some rumbling sound came out from the bushes. Giotto took out his gun that G, his right hand man gave him some day ago.

_'Are there assassin there to assassinate him?'_ the sapphire eye boss thought.  
The gun G gave him is for emergence, he don't know that he will need it so soon.

Giotto shoot the bushes_ –bang-_ He aim the best position his intuition told him too. Did he hit him? No? Yes? Giotto's intuition is too blurred and crazy to get what it means.

_-Sha sha-_ Some rumbling sound again. The blonde get on his feet and ran to that direction. He walked through the bushes only to found it no one. But what catches the Decimo's eye is blood on some leaf.

Giotto stared at the blood in bitter. Thinking who had want to kill a small family like Tomaso.  
The Tomaso Don walk in the bushes following the trail of Giotto.

"Oi Vongola, what are you doing? Pay me back my ice-cream!" The idiot boss screams at the blonde's ear.

This what make Giotto back to earth than his own thought.  
"_Mi dispiace_ (I am sorry), lets go buy another one." Giotto said lightly.

Giotto and the boss of Tomaso walk to the ice-cream shop with thought full of the blond's mind.

* * *

**Tsuna's side.**  
**Flashback.**  
'_Fuck shit._' Tsuna scream in his mind. He have to escaped soon, I mean very soon. He don't wanna die here. Tsuna place back his firearm back to his case and turn around to flea.

Since the bushes is only about his waist he had to crawl. Now what Tsuna think is Reborn tutoring/torture didn't go waste. Tsuna crawl as fast as he can. He break his own record but he always does better he can when in life-death situation.

_-Bang-_ A gun shot was heard. The only thing that the brunet notice is his cheek is just grazed by a gunshot. The assassin wipes out some blood that is dripping from his cheek. He keep crawling, he can't give out now. He has been through this kind thousand times and more. If you won't give up that's still hope right?

Yes, he can see his bike now. The brunet hope on his bike and ran on the road as fast as he can.

The brown haired assassin parks his bike on the parking lot. He went toward the elevator since he lived on the 7 floor.

_-Pak-_ A man bumped on Tsuna. He has been aware of the dunk man from afar. He keeps distance from him, but that damn drunkard still hit on him.

"Oi, brat look where you going!" The man shouted at the brunet. Tsuna just ignored it and continue his way to the elevator.

"Stand there brat! I'm talking to you." The man followed after Tsuna with his wiggly step.  
'_Just continue your way Tsuna, his drunk and he will walk away.'_ Tsuna thought to himself.

"I'm going give you a lesson." The man pushed Tsuna forward and the poor brunet stumble a few steps forward.

"Asshole what did you want?" Tsuna said darkly and grin.

"Are you laughing at me? I am going beat the shit out of you brat."

The drunk man rush to the small brunet with his fist. But the brunet dodges it easily by turning his body a little. The man collapse on the ground and yet the man is up again.

_'Ugh, this is wasting my time.'_ Tsuna sigh to himself.

The man tried to attack the well trained assassin again. Tsuna just punch him on the face. The drunk man lying on the ground nosebleed and fainted.

" Serve him right. Geez I don't think I hit him so hard do I?" Tsuna said silently and walk to his elevator.

* * *

**Back to timeline.**  
A brunet sitting on the floor and tending his wounds. There are some bandages with blood on the floor. Tsuna treat his wound skillfully. And now a bandage place nicely on his cheek.

Oh damn. Today's a long day for the poor brunet. Now he has to attend a birthday party.  
Tsuna called a cap and it will pick him up soon. The fatigued brunet had taken a relaxing bath to clean him up.

He now wore a suit that fit him perfectly with sunset orange dress shirt. The suit is set with a black necktie and a fedora hat with red bane. The fedora is gifted by the demon Reborn since they went off a shopping trip last time somewhere in Florence (north part of Italy).

Tsuna carry the large bear on his shoulder. He tug in the diamond ring in his pocket and went down to take his ride to the mansion. A black coloured (color) taxi waiting at down stair of his apartment.  
Tsuna hooped on the taxi and went it off.

The brunet fell into his dreamland when on the way to the mansion. Tsuna hugged the bear like his pillow and his fedora had placed at the seat beside.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna wake up." Reborn flick his finger on the sleeping brunet's forehead.

"Mhmmmm." A smirk just spread through the raven's face with Tsuna respond.

Reborn transform his magical chameleon into a headphone and place it on two side of the assassin's ear. Reborn pluck in the plug into his Iphone and pressed a few button.

"Kyaaaaaa!" A brunet scream can heard miles away and the entire mansion just quite down.  
"Reborn what is this for?" Scream by a annoyed brunet.

"Hm~ Nothing." Hummed by the demon in human skin Aka Reborn.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you suppose helping in the mansion?"

"You stupid that don't know how to wake up, that's why I am here." Reborn teased a grumpy brunet that gives him 'Okay shut up look.'

"Mind to tell ?" Tsuna said darkly at the pitiful driver. If his not going tell the truth his body will be lying beside the street tomorrow.

**-Flashback-**  
The driver will be speaking Italian.

"Mister, we are here." A Italian man shaking a sleeping teen at backseat of the car.

The driver had tried to wake the sleeping brunet up for a few time and it doesn't work. The man had got out of his seat and tried to wake him up from lalaland but the teen does not show any sign of waking up.

_-Ring, ring-_ A cell phone rang. The driver pick up the phone.  
"Ciao Dame-Tsuna you there yet? If you are not here in 10 minutes I will torture you all night."

"Ummm excuse me mister, the owner of the phone seems like asleep."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a taxi driver that drives to Giglio Mansion."

"Wait there, I am coming out now."

**Flashback end.**

The two partner walk side by side to the mansion whiles the small brunet carrying a big teddy bear.

"Dame-Tsuna what happened to your face." Reborn demand the brunet for an answer.

"The damn mission I carry out this morning. It's like bullshit and I failed it." Tsuna huff lightly.

"You need more tutoring and torturing, Dame-Tsuna. How's the wound?"

"A bullet just grazed past my cheek, nothing typical."  
Reborn opened the door to the entrance of the big hall that held the celebration.

"Just minor injuries."

Tsuna and Reborn split after Luce has call upon him to do something. The brunet left his gift on the table that full with others present. Suddenly a dark green child about 12_ (Since I don't know how old Yuni is.)_ called on Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san you are here." The green haired girl smile widely at the assassin.

"Yup. Guesses what I brought you for your birthday." Tsuna kneed down to the same height of Yuni.

_**The acrobaleno curse didn't exist; I want Luce to became become Yuni's mother.I skiped Aria.**_

"I like everything Tsuna-san brought for me."

"Haha, good."

Tsuna and Yuni are very good friend and the brunet always take care of her when she was younger.  
Since some time Reborn and the Acrobaleno will have some meeting. She will left to Tsuna to accompany the lonely child.

"Bye bye Tsuna-san I am going to greet the other guest, enjoy yourself with the food. Especially the cheese tarts your favorite."  
The dark haired child walk off to another direction where guest is swarming in.

"Hn~ Get myself some food should be alright." Tsuna hummed to himself. The brunet had gotten himself some food and walk to the mansion's garden where no one is around.

The brunet knows the outline of the mansion like his house, somewhere event the maid or worker doesn't know. Tsuna can choose any place randomly to rest or hide if he wants to.

Tsuna took of his fedora hat that he has been wearing all time. His scoop himself some cake with the metal spoon. The brunet put the plate on his lap and put on his headphone that connect with his mp3.

"Hmmm~." The assassin hummed the song that he is hearing softly and enjoys his dessert.  
Later the brunet had left his empty plate to one of the butler when he is on his way to the kitchen.

The brunet change to another spot to enjoy being alone, feeling the breeze at night alone isn't a bad thing. The brunet chooses an empty room that has a balcony with traditional European style. The room is at the same wing with the hall, so any typical thing happened he will know as fast as possible.

The brunet had gotten a bottle of high quality of red wine from who know where.  
Probably hidden somewhere in the mansion, somewhere.

A little alcohol doesn't hurt right?

So Tsuna poured some wine into his wineglass. The brunet turns (?) his glass a little creating small whirlpool inside the glass. Smelling and savoring the wine's nice smooth texture in his mouth.

The brunet look and count the stars on the hummed on a song he hears recently. His mp3 had run out of battery so nothing helps. He had order a maid to find him a charger that suitable for his phone. The room is dark since he doesn't want to open any light to interrupt him to look at the stars.

* * *

The crowd in the hall is getting louder and louder. The brunet can't stand it anymore and went downstairs heading to the hall. He reaches the hall what can only be seen are tons of fan girls crowding in some part of the large room.

Tsuna tap on one of the gentleman's shoulder who was is watching the scene.

"Hey, what's with the crowd and noise?" Tsuna ask the man politely since Tsuna had drink some wine his cheek his puffy red.

"Haha kid underage shouldn't drink wine. Because the Vongola Decimo had arrived the girls had gone crazy." The man chuckled softly.

The Vongola had been popular around the mafia to be handsome,hot and smart. The most important point is they are the world's most influenced fagmilia from all generation.

"I am 20 Mister." The man's eyes went wide and look the brunet in shock.

"For real?"

Tsuna smirk and walk away leaving a dumbfounded man watching him. The brunet walk away and taking a glass of orange juice from a butler in the mean time. The butler hold tray of drinks that to be placed on the table to serve the guest, the juice are for kids to drink since some fagmilia would brought some children here.

The brunet sips on his juice and sat on the corner to look at the stars, this have been a hobby for the assassin when he were young. No one wants to near to those crazy fan girls, no one included the guest in the room.

"Master, your charger is here." Said by a maid that is looking at the floor and handing over the phone charger to the brunet.

"Thanks you, Maria." Tsuna said to the maid. He knows the maid's name since he have been here plenty of time now. The maid blush lightly.

Tsuna went back to his very nice room that left his red wine. He plug in the charger to the machine, the screen flash some word [Charging battery]. The brunet continue to sip his wine enjoy the night sky that full of stars.

_-Bang-_ The door of his room has been roughly open and closed less than a second. Who the hell just came in? Tsuna turn his and look back to know which unlucky one had ruined his mood.

A blond had run into his room panting with his hair all flat down. Sweat can be seen since the light of the star and moon reflect to water like the brunet's wine.

"Who are you?" The brunet asks in on-guard mode and changed his voice into a deeper tone.

"Von-nngo-la dddecimmo." The blonde said while panting.

"Please get out of my room." Tsuna would be more pleased if he were alone.

"Let me stay for a while, those fan girls are crazy." The Decimo had regained back his breath, now he is talking more like a human.

"Leave afterward."

"_Grazie mille._ (Thanks you very much in Italian)" The blond sat on the corner of the room of hide from fan girls.

**Flashback from Giotto's memory**.  
The blonde had magically slipped away from the group of fan girls. He went to hide at somewhere at the mansion. His other guardian had probably left beforehand.

"Girls there is him!" Screamed by one of the fan girls that spot him from afar. The girls had running toward him.

'Shit.' Giotto doesn't have any escape plan, run is probably the best way now. The man ran and ran with sweat all over his body, suddenly a thought came into his mind.

_'Who thought those girls can have so much energy, I am out of energy any second by now.'_ The blond thought, suddenly his intuition start guiding him. Following his 100 percent correct hyper intuition is the best now, since he can't get up any plan.

_-Bang-_ the blonde opened the door and went in. That's how Giotto got himself here.

**Flashback end.**

_-Clang clang-_ The sound of the glass collides with the imported tile can be only heard. There are only silence in the room except the sound of glass and breathing of two humans.

"Want to drink?" Tsuna ask the stranger that can't be seen. Why he would want to invite a guy that he only seen a few time? A guy that can surely kill him with the skills of his.

"Sure." The blonde accepted the offer walk towards the balcony that the assassin currently seating. Decimo can only see a pile of brown haired sipping on his glass. Giotto seated beside the brunet, there is an obvious different about their height, about half of the blonde's head is Tsuna shorter than him.

The brunet magically took out another glass, he poured some wine into it and hand it to the man without looking at him. Giotto took it hesitantly and drank a little. The blonde's eye went wide double of his normal size.  
_'This is the best red wine I ever taste.'_ Giotto thought.

"I know, Decimo. And I knew mind reading too." Tsuna said and smirk. He had gotten Reborn's Spartan since he had lived with the man so long.

Giotto just stared at Tsuna with –WTF- look. The bubbly feeling is here again, Giotto frown a little. The feeling he had recently, he can't figure it out.

The blonde took another sip on his drink. He closed his eye and enjoys the peace he is having now. When he is back to his mansion he will work nonstop, with those paperwork on top of his desk and another pill on floor with the height of the table, he have to finish it tonight or not G will kill him.

Giotto have been slaking lately, his work had been double for him too with the help of his two monster guardian Alaude and Daemon. Jeez.

Giotto opened his eye quickly. He had finally recalled the feeling he had and figure through it.  
The blonde will only have this kind of feeling went he meet someone. First time at the café. Second at Vongola Anniversary Ball, just now at the park and now. His intuition has told him those 4 is the same person, his intuition is always right.

"Have we met before?" Ask the blonde.

"Maybe." The brunet said. "I have to go now." Tsuna stand out patted some dust from his suit.  
Something unexpected thing happened, the brunet tripped on his glass that he planned to pick up.

Tsuna fell on Giotto, smacking their lips together.  
_-3 seconds have past. -_ They separated them self from each other. 3 seconds and they only realize what had happen. Tsuna blushed, he can't stand how akward they are and he took his wine and not forget his Mp3 and charger with the broken glass behind. Tsuna leave the room as fast as he can.

_'For God sake, two mans just kissed. But it felt so good.'_ That's just Giotto thought. The blonde slap himself for such stupid thought.

The brunet ran as fast as he can with his heart pound doki doki. His heart is trying to jump off from his ribcage. Tsuna had always thought that guy a stranger that contact a few times ago, why now that his heart is pumping that fast ?

Tsuna saw a maid walking past, he shove the little black machine to the maid and said a couple of word. The brunet walked straight to the exit of the long corridor.

The shocked maid looks at the leaving guest with a dumfounded face. Tsuna had told the maid to give back to Maria.

* * *

The brunet walk back to the hall that is currently now contains a tons of guest. He grab some water to clear his head.  
"What just happened to me?" The assassin said to himself.

Reborn walk forward to the red cheeked brunet. He had worried about the younger male, since he just run off somewhere. He had to keep some close distance to his little brunet and keep some hungry wolf off his own-claimed prey.

The younger male had acting strange when he came back to the hall. He patted the brunet on his shoulder the shorter male didn't feel anything until the raven hit hardly on his head.

"Dame-Tsuna, it's dangerous to day dream like that." The raven scolded the younger one lightly.

"Ya ya, I know." The brunet replied and suppresses his red face _(One of his cheeks had been covered by the bandage)._ He tried to pretend normal but with the hard look of his and simple minded (Only to Reborn) his partner can read it clearly.

"Something happen?"

"Ahhh, no." The brunet answer hesitantly, it's definitely lying.

"Tell me, now." The raven ordered.

"Ummm I-" The brunet is cut off when a person had pulled him off somewhere from behind. Thanks god someone had save him from the demon, He should treat the person later.  
Reborn had a sour look and dark aura is flowing out of him.

"I will borrow him for a while." Tsuna freeze, that's the person that left him in that situation. The person that he does not want to see the most. That is Vongola Giotto.

The blond had pulled the brunet to outside the garden that the brunet just sat before.  
"I know you, we meet before." The blondie said.

"Ya, so?" The brunet said and looked away.

"I have a lot of question to ask you. Why do you want to kill the man at the Vongola Ball?" Giotto unconsciously pined the brunet to a tree. The weaker male can't look do anything about it.

"Why do I need to answer you?" The brunet talked back.

"Because I want you too." The Giotto moved forward his head to the others. Tsuna keep blushing nonstop, he had realized how embarrassed their position is. The smaller male keep struggling to be free by the Italian blonde, but that won't work with someone stronger and larger to him.

Tsuna gave up on pushing the blonde away since all his effort had waste like nothing. He snapped and answer back to the curious blonde.

"Who are you to me? What do you think I killed that man for? You are Vongola Decimo, use your brain."

A light bulb light up in the male's mind, Giotto has just figured out what the brunet had mentioned.

"We survived in this dark side of the world, means this is an assassination."

"Oh, the Vongola finally get it and let me go now." The brunet huffed. The blonde slowly free the brunet from his grip.

"You guys dispose him; we planned to talk to talk to him later after the ball. If he don't agree we will just do the same as you guys."

"You guys are to late then." The smaller male stretch his tongue out and provoke the blonde. Tsuna winced when his provoke the other, probably using too much muscle on his face and hurt the wound.

"Hey, are you alright? Is that wound cause by this evening? Your face is all red." Giotto asks uneasy.

"What if it's you? What are you gonna do?" The blonde didn't reply back.

"Ugh, stop wasting our time. I am going soon." Tsuna said with his red face, their distance is still very close.

"Wait one more thing. Why does my heart beat so fast when I see you?" Tsuna blush more after what the other said. He covered his eye with his hand and turns his direction to the building and walk to it.

"You haven't answer me yet." Tsuna have already out of sight that time.

* * *

The blond walk back inside the hall to look for the small brunet. His wish doesn't came truth, he walk to where his right-hand man is. It's good that all those fan girls is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey G, what do you men when your heart is beating very fast when you see someone?" The redhead look at him with -WTF- look.

"Don't tell you don't know? Even school grader knew that."

"What do you mean? G, answer me now." The blonde please the redhead.

"That's mean you like that person. OMG my childhood friend that always be the star of fan girls is asking me this kind of question." G snicker at his boss/friend.

"For real?" Giotto want to confirm the answer more.

"You can ask Daemon, if you want." The redheads recommend him the melon-head friend.

"I don't think so. I believe you G, if I ask Daemon the whole Vongola Fagmilia will know about it. No the whole underworld will know it. Or not he will probably blackmail me for more holidays." The blond shiver on that thought.

"Hn."

**Time skip.**  
It's probably the time to end the party now; the guest is getting out the hall little by little. Reborn and Tsuna bid the farewell with Uni and her mother. Well there are old friend and comrade, the greenish haired female and her child had to see the other off.

The most unlucky thing in the world, they run in the Vongola boss and his guardian. Something unexpected happened. The bold blonde walk straight forward to the brunet that trying to hide behind his raven partner's back.

The Vongola guardian watches at what their boss are going to do. The blonde walk forward and pulled the brunet from the raven. Reborn is waiting for what the stupid boss are going to do.

Giotto pulled him by the collar and for forced a kiss on Tsuna mouth. Everybody eyes went wide include Reborn. Luce covered Uni's eye with her hand. She doesn't want her daughter's pureness gone at the age of child.

Reborn took out his gun and pulled the trigger to shot the blonde, but with the hyper institution that saved him every time. He barely avoided it. The raven is letting his killing aura out, everyone can feel it. They shivered.  
Giotto had let go of the brunet when Reborn aimed him with his gun. Tsuna only look at the blonde with wide eyes and blushed face. When he regained his consciousness he start shouting.

"Oi, Vongola Giotto! What did you just do."

"Oh I just kiss you." The blond smirk.

"Ugh!" The brunet walked to leave, it's getting on his nerve by second. Its pissing him off with the face of the blonde that just stole a kiss from him.

" I will follow you to the end of the earth. You can't get rid of me!"

"Shut up!"

The story end with a blushing brunet, a very shameless blonde and a very pissed off raven.

The End.

* * *

Its a bit rush I think. Please review to it, give some comment about it. Well Giotto is to OOC I think.

Thanks you for reading, Ciao.


End file.
